


The Balcony Incident

by missauburnleaf



Series: Christmas Stories [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Party, Drama & Romance, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Postpartum Depression, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missauburnleaf/pseuds/missauburnleaf
Summary: "He just wanted to get away from the party and have a quick smoke..."Fíli attends a Christmas party at his uncle's firm. Then he has an unexpected encounter with a suicidal girl.





	1. Meeting

He just wanted to get away from the party and have a quick smoke. Christmas parties were not his thing, everybody was cheery and chatty, all grudges and problems forgotten, “Merry Christmas“ and bla bla bla.

If only his brother had been with him, but the little idiot had caught a cold and was lying in bed, the lucky one.

He, on the other hand, had to face several hours of boring conversation.

What he didn't expect when he entered the small balcony of the office building was the girl standing on the balcony parapet, looking into the abyss.

He froze, cigarette and lighter in hand. He didn't know if she had heard the soft “click“ of the closing glass door or if she was too deeply lost in her own thoughts, but he didn't want to startle her.

So he took a deep breath, cleared his throat and addressed her softly. “Erm, Miss, please come down there!”

She acknowledged his presence by slightly turning her head in his direction. “No! Stay where you are! Don't come any nearer!”

He took in her appearance, washed-out light blue jeans, brown cowboy boots, navy blue parka, her honey-coloured curls and make-up a mess. It was obvious that she had been crying.

“I won't. But, please, come down.”

She shook her head vehemently. “No.”

He didn't know what had happened to her, what had led her to take such drastic actions, but he knew that she had to be someone's daughter, or someone's sister, maybe even someone's girlfriend or wife.

“Please. Nothing can be so bad that it is worth ending your life.” He could see from her posture that she was at least listening to him.

“How would you know? You don't know me”, she answered in a calm voice.

“No, I don't, but if you jump down, I won't even have a chance to get to know you”, was his reply.

She seemed to consider his words. “Why would you want to get to know me? Nobody cares if I'm dead or alive. Why would you?”

He sighed. He was no psychologist and didn't really know what he was doing, so he went by instinct. “Because you seem to be an interesting person.”

She laughed. “You are just saying that in order to prevent me from jumping down.”

Suddenly, he felt tired. A part of him just wanted to walk over, grab her and pull her back onto the balcony. But he was afraid that she might just make use of the few moments he would need to get over to her to actually jump. “No, I promise. If you come down, we will talk, okay? I really like to get to know you.”

She took several deep breaths, looking between the abyss and him.

“Really? You want to talk to me?”

He caught her gaze.

“Sure.”

She still seemed indecisive.

“If I come down, can I have one?” She nodded towards the cigarette in his hand.

“Of course.”

For a moment, time seemed to stand still. Then she carefully climbed down from the parapet and onto the balcony. He sighed with relief, offering her a cigarette which she took with shaking hands.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Fíli," he answered while taking out another cigarette.

"I'm Sigrid," the girl said with a slight smile.

Then Fíli lit their cigarettes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While working on my other stories, I suddenly had the inspiration to write this fic.  
> Your comments are very much appreciated:)


	2. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fíli takes Sigrid to a diner so that they can talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, this story was just based on some pictures that popped into my mind while working on my other fics, but queenmidala's and MagicMarker's questions inspired me to write more! Thank you for your encouragement.  
> I changed the title so that I can transform this work into a multi-chapter story. I hope you don't mind...

After the balcony incident, as he liked to call it, he took her to a diner to talk.

They ordered coffee and some fries and for a while they just sat in comfortable silence, sipping their coffees, eating their fries.

Although Fíli would have liked to know what had happened to the girl that had led to her attempting suicide, he didn't want to press her.

Instead, he studied her appearance in the diner's neon light.

He could see that her hair was a darker shade of blond than his own hair, her curls looked softer and were slightly longer than his, reaching a hand's breadth below her shoulders.

He could tell that she was several years younger than him, rather in her late teens than her early twenties, but she looked too tired and too serious for her age.

"My Ma is sick," she finally said after several minutes, not looking him in the eye.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Fíli answered, unsure what else he could say.

The girl shrugged.

"Well, I'm already used to it. She has been sick since my baby sister's birth, which was nine years ago," Sigrid elaborated, biting her lower lip.

"They call it postpartum depression. Most days she is just lying in bed, not able to get up, take a shower, or eat anything, just crying. Sometimes she wouldn't let anyone near her but me, saying they were all trying to kill her, even Da... I've been taking care of her ever since as well as of my siblings and my father," she continued, taking a sip from her coffee, looking him into the eyes.

She had beautiful eyes, blue, like the lake just outside town on a sunny day, with grey and golden specks, like clouds and sunlight reflecting on the lake's surface. Fíli felt that he could drown in them.

She must have noticed his staring because she presented him with a shy smile before dropping her gaze back to the plate of fries, sitting between them on the table.

Fíli cleared his throat.

"So, your life is not an easy one, I take it?", he asked.

The girl shook her head.

"No, definitely not. I've missed a lot of school, tending to my mother or my sick siblings, but nevertheless I always aced all my classes. Of course, my classmates didn't like that. The girl who missed school one or two days every week - sometimes even more than that - having better grades than them. And not only that! I also didn't have time to socialize with them. So they picked on me. But that was okay. I had my parents, I had my siblings... And I can tell you, there was nothing more rewarding for me than Tilda's - that's my baby sister - smile, when I came home from school or grocery shopping! She would cling to me as if being afraid of losing me..."

Sigrid stopped, frowning.

Fíli hesitated for a moment, than he reached across the table, covering her hand with his.

"It's okay. You don't have to talk about it if it is too difficult for you", he reassured her, but the girl shook her head.

"No, I want to. I've never talked about this with anyone," she said, looking into his eyes again and Fíli could feel his stomach twist.

"But that's not why I wanted to jump tonight," she suddenly explained, taking Fíli by surprise.

"What made you want to, though?", he inquired.

Sigrid drew her eyebrows together, lowering her gaze again.

"You must know I love my Da with all my heart. He puts up with my mother's strange behaviour, he works hard to pay the bills, to provide for his family, but..." She interrupted herself, swallowing hard, "...but tonight I found out that he is cheating on my mother, has been, actually, for several years. I caught him in bed with our neighbour - a woman, approximately ten years older than him or Ma, who is taking care of Ma when I can't, and we fought."

She paused, eating a fry, drinking her coffee.

"Finally, one word led to another, and I told him that I hated him, never wanting to see him again because I wasted my youth doing his job, that is taking care of this family and he said if I didn't like it here I could go, pack my things, and leave, he wouldn't stop me. So I did. I left without saying goodbye to Ma or my siblings..."

She sobbed, pressing a hand to her mouth and Fíli had to suppress the urge to go over to her, take her into his arms, comfort her.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm sure your father didn't mean what he said, just like you. Both of you were angry," he tried to console her.

Sigrid smiled sadly.

"That's what I thought. Therefore I came here, knowing he had to attend a Christmas party of one of his business partners. But then I couldn't believe my eyes... Da, he... he had brought this woman with him, introducing her to his business partners and I was so angry and so sad and... and I think I just snapped, thinking about my crappy life, and I didn't want to live anymore because... what was the point? I worked so hard to keep our family together, making sure that Ma didn't have to be institutionalized by taking care of her and my siblings and then my Da just threw it all away by fucking another woman that wasn't my mother!"

She took another sip from her coffee and Fíli felt sorry for her. She was so young yet she had faced so many hardships, only to be disappointed in the end.

"I'm so sorry, Sigrid," was all that he could say.

Sigrid shrugged.

"Don't be, it's not your fault, Fíli... although I'm rather tired and would like to go home," she told him, looking into his eyes again.

"Of course, I can give you a ride, just tell me where you live," he offered.

But Sigrid just smiled, shaking her head and leaning over the table, towards him.

"No, not my home. I want to go home with you," she made her intentions clear.

Fíli couldn't believe his ears.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, leaving kudos and comments:)  
> Please let my know what you think!


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fíli had never done this before, taking a girl he barely knew home with him..."  
> Fíli and Sigrid spend the night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed.  
> NSFW!

They barely made it inside his flat, kissing and touching and grinding against each other.

Fíli had never done this before, taking a girl he barely knew home with him in order to have sex with her. But this was what was happening now.

"Where's your bedroom?" she asked breathlessly while helping him to shed his overcoat made from light brown lambskin.

"This way," he answered, leading her towards the first door on the right, ridding her of her anorak before running his hands over her still clothed figure.

It didn't take them long to undress each other before finally sinking down on his queen-sized bed together.

Fíli couldn't help but worship her delicate body with his hands and lips. She was very slim, her collarbones, ribcage and hip bones protruding, but he didn't care, although he normally preferred his women to be more curvy.

He could tell from her response to his touch that it must have been a while for her... (Or was it even her first time? She was so young!) Only after he had brought her to her climax by pleasuring her with his mouth he entered her (and she was so tight and warm and wet), prompting her to gasp and press her nails into the flesh of his back. Slowly he started moving inside of her, drawing the most beautiful sounds from her, increasing his speed until he couldn't hold back any longer, finding his own release.

Afterwards he collapsed on top of her, burying his face in her neck, breathing in her clean scent like soap and lakewater.

Then he entangled himself from her, rolling onto his back, still breathing hard.

Sigrid was just lying next to him, slowly closing her legs, rolling onto her side in order to face him. Fíli reached out his arm, pulling her close, kissing her temple, while draping his quilt (his mother had made one for him and one for Kíli when they had moved into their new flat) over them. They didn't say a word and soon dozed off, holding each other close.

A short while later, Fíli woke up because his phone was ringing.

"H'lo?", he mumbled, still half asleep.

"How dare you leave this party without my consent? You made me look like an idiot in front of our business partners!" his uncle shouted on the other end.

Immediately, Fíli took a look at the girl sleeping next to him, then he scrambled out of bed, heading into the corridor, so as not to wake her.

"I'm sorry, Uncle, but there was some urgent business I had to attend to," he answered.

It was not really a lie. He had saved a life tonight by coaxing the girl into coming down from the parapet and listening to her, taking her home... Well, his home admittedly, but she had been the one to suggest it. To cut a long story short, Fíli didn't regret that they had ended up in bed together; after living celibate for almost a year now, it had been the best sex of his life so far and Fíli had been glad that his brother was staying at their mother's due to his cold.

"Urgent business... What kind of urgent business?" his uncle asked.

"Erm..." Fíli started but was interrupted by a female voice.

"Fíli?"

It was a very naked Sigrid, standing in the doorway to his bedroom.

"So, that was your urgent business? To bed some girl?" his uncle roared over the phone and Fíli held it a couple of centimetres away from his ear.

"You are my heir, you have responsibilities! I would expect such reckless behaviour from your brother but not from you, Fíli," his uncle went on but Fíli was a little bit distracted since the girl had wrapped her arms around his middle, pressing herself against him so that he could feel her small but firm breasts with their perk nipples against his chest, while she was peppering his shoulders and his neck with kisses.

"Look, Thorin, I'm sorry, okay? It may seem that I have abandoned my duties for sex, but that's not really the case... I'll explain everything to you tomorrow, okay?" Fíli reasoned with his uncle.

"Fine, let's talk tomorrow since you appear to be really _busy._ So I expect you to show up at seven thirty for breakfast at The Mountain Inn. Good night!"

His uncle ended the call.

"Come back to bed, love," Sigrid murmured taking his hand into hers and Fíli complied.

As soon as they settled down on his mattress, they started kissing and touching again. Fíli let his hands wander over her soft skin, cupping her breasts, teasing her nipples while Sigrid's hands were caressing him in turn. Then he let his hands wander lower, over her flat stomach until his fingers brushed against the dark blond, damp curls between her thighs.

When he parted her nether lips and first found her clit, then her entrance, she moaned deeply in her throat, throwing her head back; it was the most erotic sound he had ever heard and the most erotic sight he had ever seen.

But then, as he retrieved his hand in order to pull her onto his lap he noticed the rusty smear on his fingers. Blood.

Fíli froze.

"Sigrid?" he asked, a slight panic in his voice.

The girl bit her lower lip and in the twilight of his bedroom he could see her blushing.

"Sigrid," he said again, softer this time.

"It's okay, I was supposed to bleed," she answered quietly.

"Why?" he wanted to know, although he could imagine why. Nevertheless, he needed her confirmation.

"You were my first," she whispered with a shy smile.

He had thought so.

Closing his eyes, he pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing her forehead.

"Oh, Sigrid, why didn't you tell me that you were a virgin before we made love? I would have been more gentle," he said. _Or wouldn't have made love to you at all_ , he silently added.

"Because I was afraid you would turn me down... Who would want to have an inexperienced girl in his bed?" she meekly remarked as if she could read his thoughts and he held her tighter. Maybe he would have turned her down, but not for the reasons she thought.

"You were perfect, Sigrid," he reassured her, "but I would have tried to make your first time more special for you."

He could feel her smiling against his neck.

"But it was special for me... because it was with you", she confessed and Fíli knew that he was already falling in love with her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated!


	4. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fíli prepares breakfast for Sigrid and himself, they talk, and later they take a bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed.  
> Please enjoy!

The next morning, Fíli prepared breakfast for her. Nothing special, just some instant coffee and chocolate chip cookies (unfortunately, there wasn't anything else in his pantry or fridge that could be labelled as breakfast material).

It was still dark outside, so he would have to switch on the lights in his bedroom if they wanted to have breakfast in bed. But first he would wake her as gentle as possible.

Placing the tray of food on the floor next to his bed, he knelt down on his bedside rug and placed his hand on her bare shoulder.

"Sigrid? It's time to get up," he whispered into her ear.

The girl sighed, then stretched before opening her eyes, turning towards him.

"Good morning," she mumbled sleepily but smiling happily.

"Good morning, beautiful," he answered, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"What time is it?" she asked, sitting up in bed, pushing her hair behind her ears.

"Six thirty. I thought we could have some breakfast and then take a bath before I will have to face my uncle", he told her about his plans.

Sigrid frowned.

"Your uncle? He called you last night, didn't he?"

Fíli sighed, lowering his gaze.

"Yes, that was him. I know I screwed up by leaving his party without letting him know, but how could I have explained to him that I needed to talk to the prettiest girl in the world because I promised her this so that she wouldn't commit suicide in front of me?" he rambled, instinctively grabbing her hand, entwining their fingers.

Sigrid was silent for a while before inquiring, "So, you were at your uncle's Christmas party at Erebor Inc.?"

Fíli drew his eyebrows together, alarmed by her tone.

"Yes? Why do you ask?"

Sigrid took a deep breath.

"That means your uncle is Thorin Oakenshield, the CEO of Erebor Inc... Oh, gods..."

She pressed one of her small hands to her mouth.

"Sigrid? What's wrong?" Fíli asked in alarm.

The girl just shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong... I just realised that I lost my virginity to Thorin Oakenshield's nephew... Thorin Oakenshield who is my father's business partner... Da is a pearl farmer. He sells his pearls to your uncle's manufacture," she explained.

"Your father is our pearl farmer? That means you are Bard Bowman's daughter! Holy crap!", Fíli exclaimed.

He should have known. He had found her on the balcony of Erebor Inc. and later she had told him that she had wanted to talk to her father who was attending a Christmas party...

"Yes, I'm Bard Bowman's daughter", she confirmed.

They fell silent for a while, then Fíli remembered the breakfast he had prepared for them and cleared his throat.

"Nevertheless, now I would like to have breakfast with you and later we can have that bath I was talking about... before I will have to face my uncle's wrath", he tried to joke and succeeded in making her smile again.

"Of course."

So, Fíli placed the tray on his bed before climbing back in with her. They drank their coffee and ate their cookies in silence. When they had finished, Fíli brought the tray back into the kitchen before running a bath for them, using one of Kíli's many different bottles of bubble bath (the blue one because he liked the scent, fresh and warm, like a summer breeze at the beach of the Long Lake).

Never before had Fíli taken a bath with someone else (except from his brother when he was little), but he felt that Sigrid deserved something like that.

"So, do you pamper all the girls you casually sleep with like me or do I get the special treatment because you had my maidenhead?" she joked as they settled down in the hot water.

"I don't sleep around, if that is what you mean. I'm almost twenty-five and I've only had two girlfriends so far. Steady girlfriends," he answered, slightly hurt. Yet he didn't want to admit that none of them had been a virgin.

Sigrid seemed to notice that he was upset because she immediately leant her back against his broad chest.

"I didn't mean to offend you, but it's hard to believe that you didn't do this regularly, bringing home girls you don't really know..." she elaborated.

But Fíli shook his head.

"No, you are the first," he confessed.

"So, why did you... with me?" she wanted to know, turning halfway towards him.

Fíli shrugged.

"I think because I really like you - a lot," he said sincerely.

"I'm glad to hear that," she answers, "because I like you too - a lot!"

And turning in his arms completely, she captured his lips in a kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but suddenly I have so much inspiration for writing this story.  
> Of course, as always, I appreciate your input:)


	5. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fíli and Thorin have breakfast together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed.

When Fíli parked his champagne coloured Opel Astra in front of The Mountain Inn, it was almost half past seven. He was right on time for the breakfast appointment with his uncle, hoping that this would appease Thorin, but when Fíli entered the restaurant, he could see that his uncle was not in a good mood.

"Good morning, Uncle," he said cheerfully and took his seat opposite Thorin.

"Morning," his uncle grumbled, scowling. Despite being in his mid-twenties and already being Deputy General Manager of Erebor Inc., Fíli still felt like a twelve-year-old under his uncle's scrutiny.

In order to hide his nervousness, he cleared his throat.

"Look, Uncle, I'm sorry for leaving without asking you first, but I really had good reasons for doing so... And no, it wasn't because I wanted 'to bed some girl', as you have put it, but because there was a girl on the balcony who was ready to jump down and kill herself and the only thing that kept her from it was my promise to her that we would talk if she climbed down from the parapet she was standing on," Fíli explained and saw his uncle raising his eyebrows.

"A girl wanted to commit suicide, you say? On our company's property? How was she able to enter the building? Or was it one of our secretaries? Lisa perhaps? The girl always looks as if she is about to cry when I talk to her," Thorin reasoned.

Fíli almost snorted. He knew Lisa. A nice, but plain girl who got more work done before lunch break than any other secretary they had. Yes, she might have been a little bit insecure when dealing with Thorin, but she was definitely not the type who would commit suicide because... well, for whatever reason. So Fíli shook his head.

"No, it wasn't Lisa. Or any other secretary. In fact, it was the daughter of one your associates. She had just found out that her father had been unfaithful to her sick mother and wanted to talk to him at our Christmas Party, only to see her father parading his new lover around. It was just too much for her," he explained.

Thorin's eyes widened.

"What? Please, Fíli, don't tell me it was Bard Bowman's girl," Thorin pleaded.

Fíli drew his eyebrow's together.

"Actually, it was her," he confessed.

Thorin pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, Fíli, did you take her home with you? Do you have any idea about the trouble you got yourself into? Her father is looking for her frantically, called me several times last night after the Christmas Party when he noticed that she hadn't come home and wouldn't answer his calls. He even called me this morning, asking permission to interview several of my employees who were at the party about her whereabouts!" Thorin told his nephew.

Fíli snorted.

"Oh yeah? So, now he is interested in her whereabouts, but yesterday, when she confronted him about his affair, he practically told her to leave - which she did!" he said angrily.

"I'm sure he was just angry and didn't mean it," Thorin mumbled, but before Fíli could reply, the waitress came over to their table and brought them their breakfast: coffee, pancakes with maple syrup, scrambled eggs, bacon.

Of course, Thorin had already ordered the food for them. Fíli would have liked to be angry about being patronised, but it was actually his favourite breakfast, so he kept quiet and started eating.

For a while, he and his uncle were silently devouring their breakfast, when Thorin suddenly asked, "Where is she now?"

Fíli looked at his uncle with a confused expression, so Thorin just rolled his eyes.

"The Bowman girl, Bards daughter, where is she now?" he asked again.

Fíli hesitated.

"She is... staying at my place," he finally admitted.

His uncle's eyes wiedened.

"Fíli! You can't just keep her in your flat! Her father needs to know where she is. Bard said that her siblings were worried sick about her, that her mother was constantly asking for her," he explained.

Fíli shrugged.

"Well, what should I do? I offered her a ride to her parents' home, to reconcile with her father, take care of her mother, see her siblings. But she refused! I can't force her to go home, can I?" he replied.

Thorin sighed.

"Of course you can't force her. But you can convince her. Listen, Fíli, after breakfast you will drive home, fetch her and take her to Erebor Inc. I will call Bard in order to tell him that his daughter is safe and that he should come to Erebor Inc. as well. Maybe we can mediate so that they will see reason," he proposed.

Fíli nodded.

"Okay. But I won't promise anything," he answered.

Thorin smiled.

"Fair enough. But at least Bard will know that she is alright," he said.

Fíli wasn't sure if Sigrid was really alright since she wanted to commit suicide the night before, but he didn't say anything.

They finished their breakfast in silence.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!


	6. Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's been a while since the last update... I hope you can forgive me and enjoy the new chapter!

When Fíli entered the flat he shared with his brother, he could hear two different female voices talking to each other, laughing together. One voice definitely belonged to Sigrid and the other also sounded somewhat familiar.

Frowning, he put his keys in the bowl which was seated on a narrow shelf next to the door and walked straight towards the kitchen, without taking off his heavy boots or his fur-lined leather jacket, leaving snow slush on the dark wooden floor of the corridor, being too curious to find out who was currently in the kitchen with his new girlfriend (if she even considered herself that).

Upon opening the kitchen door, made from frosted glass and light wood, a surprise awaited him.

“Oh, hi Fíli!”

It was Tauriel, his brother's ex-girlfriend (or rather on-off girlfriend).

“Tauriel! What are you doing here?” he asked, sitting down on one of the four kitchen chairs, which he and his brother had bought at the local jumble sale, together with the large table. Since the chairs were not matching in style, he and Kíli had polished and painted them light blue, while they only polished and oiled the table, which was made from solid pinewood.

Tauriel took a sip from her (or rather Kíli's) mug, shrugging; apparently, she and Sigrid had treated themselves to some instant coffee. “Your mother sent me to fetch some of your brother's things since he is still not better and she wants to take care of him for a couple more days,” she finally revealed.

Fíli nodded, contemplating her answer. Then he frowned again. “But why would she send you? I mean, she could have just called me and asked me to bring his things over?” he wondered aloud.

Tauriel shrugged again. “I guess the idea just popped into her head because I was visiting,” she answered, taking another sip.

Fíli was still confused. “You were visiting my mother this morning? Why?” he asked.

Tauriel smiled and shook her head. “Oh no, neither was I visiting your mother, nor was I visiting this morning. I paid a visit to Kíli last night. That's what friends do: They take care of each other. And since Kíli texted me that he was sick and confined to bed, I thought I could maybe cheer him up a bit by coming over,” the beautiful redhead explained.

 _Friends_ . Right. After their latest break-up, Tauriel and Kíli had agreed on staying friends. _As if_!

Slowly, Fíli nodded. Now everything was making perfect sense.

The three sat together in silence for a while, the girls drinking their coffee, Fíli brooding over the events of the last twelve hours:

He went to his uncle's Christmas party.

He got bored and went to one of the balconies to have a quick smoke.

He saved a girl's life and they talked.

He took this girl home with him and they had sex.

He found out that the girl was the daughter of one of his uncle's business associates.

He had breakfast with his uncle and was told that the girl's father was looking for her.

He agreed to bring the girl to his uncle's company so that she could reconcile with her father.

He came back home and found the girl sitting in his kitchen, talking to his brother's ex-girlfriend.

He didn't know how to approach the subject now.

Suddenly, Tauriel cleared her throat, standing up from the chair she had been occupying. “All right. Your mother is waiting for me, so I'll pack a few of Kíli's things now and bring them over to her before going to university. See you, Fíli! And Sigrid, it was a pleasure talking to you,” Tauriel said, smiling.

Sigrid reciprocated the smile. “Likewise, Tauriel,” she said.

Then, the redhead threw a quick glance at Fíli before leaving the kitchen.

Fíli took a deep breath. “Sigrid? What did you two talk about?” he wanted to know.

Actually, he had planned to tell her about his meeting with his uncle and informing her about his uncle's plan, but suddenly he was more interested in the subject of the girls' conversation.

Sigrid shrugged. “Well, about a lot of things,” she answered, taking a sip from her (or rather Fíli's) mug.

“Like what?” he inquired.

Sigrid drew her eyebrows together. “Is this an interrogation? Are you ashamed that your brother's friend ran into the girl you just fucked the night before? Do you think I told her something I shouldn't have?” she retorted, her voice slightly raised.

Fíli groaned and put his face into his hands. That didn't go well! He didn't want to accuse her of anything, he just wanted to inform her about her father being worried and somehow coax her into coming with him to Erebor Inc. and talk to her father!

“I'm sorry, Sigrid, I didn't mean to attack you,” he whispered.

He could hear her taking a deep breath. “It's okay. Maybe I overreacted,” she relented quietly.

Fíli decided to grasp this opportunity and try to broach the subject again, this time avoiding to refer to her conversation with Tauriel.

So, he cleared his throat again and looked straight into her eyes. “Sigrid, when I had breakfast with my uncle, he mentioned that your family is worried sick about your absence,” he started, observing her for a reaction, yet the blond girl just stared back at him, even without blinking, waiting for him to continue, which he did. “So, my uncle suggested that you come to Erebor Inc. and talk to your father, he would call him and explain everything to him, make sure that you two can make up.”

Sigrid was silent, yet she drew her eyebrows together, as if thinking hard. Then, she slowly nodded. “I can't avoid him forever, can I?” she sighed before remarking, “All right. I'll talk to him, let him know about my whereabouts, maybe go home to see my mother and my siblings, fetch a few things so that I can stay with you for a while... But it doesn't mean I would forgive him that easily!”

Fíli nodded slowly and gave her a small smile. She wanted to stay with him for a couple of days... “Fair enough!” he finally answered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are still interested in this story?  
> Please let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I will never finish this and I might give it up for adoption...


End file.
